Sex ed
by NC98
Summary: Jude finds himself in a sticky situation but what if Preston would have gotten angrier. What would happen if Jude couldn't just leave. Trigger warning for sexual assault.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people nice to see you again *kiss kiss*. How have you been it is a new year. So, this is my first time writing for this fandom soooo here goes nothing. I own none of these characters… no matter how often I want to. So, this is going to be based off the episode Sex Ed and it will focus on Jude. I love him to death and I hate doing this to him but… I'm evil mwah hahaha! This is just a short story that could turn into a longer one if you guys like it! Read write and review.

* * *

 _Pump? Maybe this will help me. I glanced towards my door again before clicking download. I don't want to seem inexperienced to Noah. I need to focus or my homework will never get done. My phone dinged and my first message came through. It was a man named Preston._

 **Preston: How old are you?**

 **Jude: 18 y/o You?**

 **Preston: 24**

 **Jude: Okay**

 **Preston: I like skinny guys.**

 **Jude: thnx**

 **Preston: So, we should meet up sometime soon… if you know what I mean ;)**

 **Jude: Definitely!**

 **Preston: Where and when is good for you?**

 **Jude: Tomorrow is okay with me. Unless it's too soon?**

 **Preston: I can meet tomorrow. Your place or mine?**

 **Jude: I have roommates so yours might be better.**

 **Preston: Okay I'm sending you my location on GPS. What time?**

 **Jude: Four?**

 **Preston: Sounds great! See you then.**

 _Okay so maybe my homework doesn't need done. I'm just going to get a shower and go to bed. I can't find my shampoo. My phone dinged again. Its Noah…_

 **Noah: Hey. Wanna hang out tomorrow?**

 **Jude: Can't family thing. Sorry!**

 **Noah: Okay. Well I hope I see you soon.**

Jude was lying in bed not able to sleep whether it was from nerves or excitement he didn't know. He eventually drifted off only to be awoke by his alarm warning him that he had to get to school. He tumbled out of bed and down the stairs for breakfast.

"Morning Love" Stef said handing him a plate with eggs and pancakes on it.

"Morning." Jude said. "Can I go to Taylor's to study today?"

"Sure, what are you studying?" Lena asked.

"Math." Jude said reflexively.

"Okay, well please be back by 6 for dinner." Stef said.

Jude ran up the stairs and threw on clothes for school. He went to school and the clock seemed to be working in reverse. Yet, when it got to be his last class of the day, he found himself wishing time would slow down. He got increasingly nervous as it got closer to dismissal. He wasn't even bother to pay attention anymore. Then the bell rang. He went out of the school and started to follow his GPS. He walked for about twenty minutes and stopped at a small store to get a drink. He drank his Pepsi before dropping it in the trash. He went back on his way and got to a large apartment building. He found the door that said 7B and knocked. He waited and was about to leave until he heard a quirky voice yell "come in." I pushed open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys hi. SO this is a continuation for the story. The faster you review the faster I update. SO here goes nothing.

* * *

Jude pushed the door open and walked in. The first thing he saw was a man, who he presumed to be Preston, standing there in only a pair of jeans.

"Hey I just got out of the shower, I'm Preston." He said smiling.

"I'm Jude." He said standing awkwardly by the door.

"Don't look so awkward babe." Preston said walking up to him and pulling him in by his waist.

Their lips connected and when Preston deepened it Jude pulled back.

"I think I should go." Jude said starting to panic. "I'm only 14."

Preston pulled back and looked at him for a minute before grabbing Jude by the hand and dragging him forward. He reached behind Jude and clicked the lock on the door.

"What are you doing?" Jude asked his voice rising.

"We both know why you were coming here." Preston said walking towards Jude.

"I changed my mind. I don' t want to anymore just let me leave and I won' t bother you again." he said his voice getting shaky.

"Too bad, you don't get to just come long enough to get me excited. Preston said getting up close to Jude's face.

He gripped his wrist and pulled him back a hallway and into a big room with a bed against the far wall. He walked to the bed and tried to push Jude onto it. Jude continued to struggle however and try to dodge around him to run. Preston picked Jude up around the middle and threw him onto the bed.

"I didn't want to do this but you just don't stop do you?" Preston growled grabbing a scarf from his dresser and wrapping it around Jude's hands and looping it around the bed post.

He ran out of the room and returned a second later with some kind of rope. He quickly undid the scarf and when he did Jude sprung away and scrambled towards the end of the bed. Preston grabbed his leg and Jude's face hit against the baseboard of the bed, splitting his lip. Preston made quick work dragging him back and re-tying him.

"Please stop. I'm a virgin!" Jude yells crying.

"Shut up." Preston hisses. "Scream again and I will shoot you." he said going to the closet and pulling a pistol out. And besides Babe don't worry ill fix that for you."

Jude laid there sobbing. Preston unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off leaving him in just his boxers. Preston crawled up on the bed and got on top of Jude connecting their mouths. Preston starts grinding their hips together and Jude is horrified when he feels his lower region start to react. Preston gets up and yanks down his boxers causing his member to spring up against his stomach. He grabbed Jude and slid him to the edge of the bed. He grabbed his dick.

"You better get it wet that's all the lube you're getting." Preston said.

He pushed it toward Jude's mouth but he moved away. He grabbed Head and pushed into his mouth. Jude started gagging and gasping for breath. Preston pull out of his mouth and pulled off Jude's pants and then his boxers, sending his phone flying across the room. Jude started Sobbing again as Preston bent him over the edge of the bed and with no preparation pushed into his virgin opening.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Jude yelled before Preston shoved his balled up boxers into his mouth, then you could only hear his muffle cries.

"My god, babe, you are tight. Guess you were a virgin."

Preston Pulled out a little the pushed until he was completely buried in Jude. Jude could feel himself tearing. He pulled out slowly until he was barely in then slammed back in before picking up a steady fast paced thrusting. Each time he pulled out more and more blood gathered beneath him. Until about 15 minutes later Jude felt a warm sensation and almost threw up when he realized what that meant. Preston pulled out of Jude's wrecked innocence and wiped himself off.

"Well, what to do with you now.

* * *

Knock knock knock*

Lena gets up from the couch where her, the kids and Stef were watching a movie and goes to open the door.

"Hey, I know that you guys are like having a family thing today, but can I give Jude this note real quick then I will leave." Noah said awkwardly before Lena even got a word out.

"Jude's not here right now but you're welcome to come in and wait for him to get home." Lena said ushering him inside.

"Where is he? He said he had a family thing today." Noah asked.

"Oh he told us he had to go to Taylor' s to study for math." Stef said giving Noah a small smile.

"He's not at Taylor's. I just saw Taylor walking around in town with some of her friends." Noah stated.

Lena and Stef looked at each other and then at the kids.

"So, then where is Jude?" Stef asked.

* * *

"I am going out but I will be back in time for us to have fun before bed." Preston said trying his hands to the headboard and putting a piece of duct tape over his mouth with the boxers still in there.

Jude continued no cry and when he heard the door shut he began to struggle. He went to kick but couldn't move his legs without the searing pain. He tried to rock to the edge of the bed before giving up when he didn't move an inch. He laid there and cried causing him to struggle to breath when his nose started to run. He looked up at the ceiling, feeling fluids leaking out of him and for the first time prayed to god for help.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm getting some excellent feedback from this story so I am going to continue with it. I love you guys for reviewing so much it makes me write faster. So, this is going to cover heavy topics as usual but you guys want more so more is what you get.

* * *

"Lena, we have to find him." Stef said quietly but urgently.

"Let's go into the kitchen." Lena whispered back. "Kids stay here and finish the movie. Noah come with us please."

They go into the kitchen and sit at the kitchen island.

"What do we do now?" Lena asked looking between Stef and Noah.

"Let's see where his phone is, you know with these kids they aren't far from these phones." Stef said.

Stef pulled out her phone and laid it on the table. She typed in Jude's number and they watched as it searched. It popped up a box saying that "this phone is off or out of service range. Would you like to send an alert when it is active?" She clicked the yes box and sighed looking up at Lena.

"What now?" Stef asked.

"When I was texting Jude, he didn't text back like he normally did. He acted very preoccupied. He has been acting weird since…." Noah trailed off.

"Since what?" Lena asked leaning forward.

"The day that we were all helping with the justice for Jack campaign me and Jude snuck off. We were going to have sex but he said he was a virgin and that he didn't know what to do. I told him I wasn't and that when he was ready I would show him what to do." Noah admitted.

"I guess he has been acting odd since then and we just haven't noticed because we have been so preoccupied with Jesus." Lena said.

"You guys are too young to be having sex he is fourteen and you are fifteen. Why would you guys even be thinking about that." Stef said.

"Because the straight kids get taught what to do but us LGBT kids are left to fend for ourselves. No body teaches us what to do. My first time I was thirteen and it was with another thirteen-year-old I met on vacation. We were both virgins and it was awkward and it hurt him and I felt awful but nobody ever taught us to use lube or that whoever was going to be bottom should be prepped. We are left to try and figure it out." Noah said angrily to both of them.

"I am sorry about that. I wish that there was a way I could change that but I am not acting as the vice-principle right now. You are right that no one tells LGBT kids what to do. Anytime you have questions there should be someone for you guy to turn to. We can do that for you or Jude but right now we really need to find him. Especially now that we know he has sex on his mind." Stef said.

"Did you check his apps maybe he downloaded an informational app on gay sex. There are some places in the city that have info on it. He could have gone there if he found a location on an app." Noah said pressing the buttons on the phone.

His apps popped up and there were the normal apps like candy crush, gummy drop, color switch, sims, and Minecraft. Then there was another app.

"Pump?" Lena said.

"Meeting people should be a good time especially when it comes to bedtime." Stef read from the app description.

"We need to find him now! This is not an informational app this is a hook up app." Noah said panicking. "He is not ready for sex he blushed for days after that campaign and we didn't even have sex."

"Let's download the app and try to get in as him." Stef said clicking download beside the app. "It is getting late it is almost 9. It's not safe for him to be out there with heaven only knows who."

* * *

Jude's eyes snapped open as he heard the front door slam. He whimpered and clenched his eyes shut turning his head sideways into the pillow. The bedroom door opened and a lamp clicked on.

"Wake up little princess." Preston taunted walking over to the bed.

Jude did his best to pretend to sleep but Preston walked over to the bed and grabbed Jude's head by his hair and jerked Jude's head towards him.

"Did you have a nice nap." Preston continued to taunt.

He ripped the tape off Jude's mouth and grabbed the boxers out. He threw them on the floor and climbed on top of the bed.

"Where were we then? We had just finished round one, right?" Preston said hovering over top him.

"Please stop!" Jude said hoarsely. "I am only 14 and I was a virgin." Jude pleaded.

"Well you aren't any more and you claimed to be 18. You wanted it." Preston said before grabbing Jude and stroking him to make him hard.

"See you obviously do want it or you wouldn't be getting hard." He laughed.

"No, I don't, it hurts!" Jude sobbed. "I'm sorry let me go."

"If you think that hurt then you don't know pain." Preston said with a sneer.

Jude just began to sob even more violently in response. He tried to hide his face in the pillow beside him but Preston grabbed his face and kissed him roughly.

"Take a drink." Preston said grabbing a water off the stand. "We don't need your throat raw just yet."

Jude took a drink only to cough it back up. Preston jumped up and grabbed a towel wiping himself off.

"You ungrateful little bitch!" Preston said before a knock on the door interrupted him. "Oh, good our company has arrived. I have some friends that would like to… meet you."

* * *

"Okay we know his email is right." Lena said still trying to get into the app.

"Hit the forgotten password button." Noah said.

At this point all the kids were gathered around the table with just the information that Jude was missing and they needed to get into this app.

"We need to answer his security questions." Brandon said.

"The question is what is your mothers last name?" Callie said assessing the question.

"Jacobs." Lena said leaning forward to type it.

"Incorrect." Jesus said sighing.

"Adams-foster." Callie said while typing and when she hit enter it accepted the answer.

Lena grabbed Stef's hand as she sadly realized that Jude put them as his mothers.

"Next question is favorite food." Mariana said.

"Popcorn." Callie said.

"Hot dogs." Jesus chimed in.

"Chicken." Lena said.

"Nope, nope, and nope." Mariana said.

"Try gummy bears." Noah said thoughtfully.

"That's it!" Stef said. "We're in."

"I have an address. Mariana call the police and have them meet me there. Lena stay here and I'll call you." Stef said throwing on her uniform and grabbing the keys and her gun.

* * *

Jude eyes grew wide as two men followed Preston into the bedroom.

"Dude, where did you find him? He's a cutie." The smaller of the two men said.

"Tyler, you and Justin are going to enjoy him." Preston said smirking

"I'm only letting you guys join in because you are my closest friends. You better feel privileged this bitch is the tightest I have ever felt." Preston bragged.

The man called Tyler came over and pushed his dick to Jude's mouth and began to thrust.

"Ouch! The bitch bit me!" he screamed before hauling back and punching him in the face breaking his lip and giving him a bloody nose.

Justin walked up to him and climbed on the bed after stripping off his pants. He reached up and untied his hands, before twisting so that Jude was on his knees and Justin was using his arms to yank him back against him. Justin positioned himself before pushing into him and picking up his pace.

"Dude you weren't kidding. His ass is tight." Justin moaned.

Preston positioned himself at his mouth and said, "I suggest that you do not bite me unless you want shot." He pushed into his mouth and began to pick up a rhythm.

Jude struggled to breathe between the gagging and the sobbing. Then Tyler hopped up on the bed beside Justin and spit on his hand. He stroked himself till he was wet and pushed into Jude alongside Justin.

"Ahhhhhh!" Jude let out the highest pitched scream around Preston's dick.

He felt one of the intruders in his wrecked hole finish and warmth spread through his hole and then one of the one that finished pulled out. Just as he felt the person still inside of him pick up speed and tear through his bleeding hole, Preston grabbed his hair and pushed completely into his mouth. He held Jude's face up against him knowing Jude couldn't breathe with his dick that far and came hard. Just as he started to cum so did the other intruder in his hole. Jude couldn't breathe and he began to get dizzy and just as his eyes slipped shut he heard what he thought to be the sound of wood splintering.

* * *

Stef screeched to a stop outside of the apartment building at the same time as the police screeched into the lot. Stef jumped out of the car and so did Mike and three other male officers. Just then they heard a high-pitched shriek come from the apartment building. Mike grabbed Stef as she took off.

"No, you can't get involved you'll lose your badge. Stay I got it." Mike yelled taking off up the apartment building stairs and trying the door to apartment 7B.

After finding it locked he banged his shoulder against it breaking it open. Stef stood silently waiting to see her boy come through the door.

"Put your hands up!" she heard the officers yell.

She saw the three male officers each emerge with suspects hand cuffed.

She watched intently, waiting for Jude to come out. Time seemed to stand still. Then Mike appeared at the door

"Call an ambulance!" He screamed running back inside.

Stef ran to her radio calling for an ambulance. She could hear the sirens racing toward he and when they pulled in they pulled out a stretcher. Mike emerged from the room carrying what looked like a balled-up sheet. Stef almost passed out when Mike laid the bundle on the stretcher and she saw her little boys face. She ran to the stretcher and immediately began to cry. Mike yanked her to the side and into a hug.

"Listen Stef he is really hurt. You need to go get the family and meet us at the hospital. You will not be able to hold yourself together if you ride with him." Mike said pulling her tight for another hug before taking off at a run and hoping into the ambulance. Stef pulled out her phone and dialed the phone in their house.

"Lena get the kids and meet me at the hospital. Please hurry I don't know all the details yet myself but.. its bad."

Okay so that is that for right now guys please review that took a lot to write.


	4. Chapter 4

I know I just updated yesterday but I am obsessed with this story. You guy's reviews keep me going. I want to give a special shout out to Aphass. Your reviews are great and I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Thank ALL of you who review and especially those who follow me. So here is your treat for being such great fans.

* * *

Mike pulled up outside of the apartment building after Stef called the station and said the youngest one of her kids was missing. She said she had tracked his address to here. I got out of the car at the same time that she jumped out. A loud shriek came from inside the apartments and Stef took off. Mike grabbed her.

"No, you can't get involved you'll lose your badge. Stay I got it." He yelled.

Mike ran up and tried the door to apartment 7B and found it locked. But as close as he was he could hear the crying from inside. He slammed his shoulder into it and it broke open. He was the first in with his three comrades following. The first thing he saw was a perpetrator on top of the figure on the bed. He ran and yanked him off but, the man grabbed what appeared to be a glass figure of the dresser and threw it onto the bed where Jude was. The officer behind him quickly cuffed him along with the other two suspects. While they drug out the suspects. He went to the bed and his breath caught in his throat. Mike shook Jude's shoulder but there was no response. He ran to the door.

"Call an ambulance." He yelled down to Stef.

He ran back over to Jude and untied his wrists from the bed. He grabbed the sheet from the bed and wrapped him in it. He heard the sirens so he grabbed the kid and headed down the steps. His first thought was 'Jesus this kid is light, don't they feed him'. Then he saw the stretcher and set him down. He went to Stef and pulled her in for a hug.

"Listen Stef he is really hurt. You need to go get the family and meet us at the hospital. You will not be able to hold yourself together if you ride with him."

He pulled her in again and then ran to catch the ambulance.

"We need to get oxygen on him now!" The male paramedic said urgently. "His oxygen stats are too low. If we get them up he should regain consciousness."

"Is there anything blocking his airway?" The other female paramedic asked.

"No, but it looks as if he took a blow to the chest. It seems he has a few fractured ribs pushing on his lungs." The younger male paramedic responded.

"He did receive a blow to the chest, when we were hauling out the suspects, the first suspect struck him with a large glass object from the dresser beside him." Mike said pushing against the side of the ambulance to give them room.

The female paramedic grabbed the oxygen mask from the shelf and twisted the source on. She put the strap around Jude's head and they watched as after a few moments a low groan escaped his lips. His eyes cracked open and tears rolled from the corners.

"Hey buddy, you're okay." Mike said looking down at his panicked face.

Jude tried to talk but it was muffled by the oxygen mask. He tried to reach his hands up to take it off but Mike reached down and took his hand.

"No bud you need to leave that on. It's okay, that is helping you breathe." Mike said softly.

"We need to unwrap the blanket from around him to make sure nothing else is in need of immediate attention." The male paramedic whispered to Mike. "We need you to keep him calm and keep his heart rate down."

"Hey, Jude my name is Aaron." The male paramedic said kindly making eye contact with the scared boy. "This is my partner Abby. We just want to help you okay? You are safe now."

"We are going to need to unwrap your blanket Jude. We are just going to make sure that you are going to be okay until we reach the hospital. The closest hospital that is equipped to deal with this is still a half hour away." Abby said in a low voice to the trembling boy.

Just then the ambulance hit a pothole causing the back of the ambulance the jump. Jude yelped as his bottom hit onto the stretcher.

"Can't you give him anything for the pain?" Mike pleaded.

"We can't give him anything because when we do get to the hospital he must be fully aware during the rape kit or it could be thrown out in court if he decides to press charges." Aaron whispered to Mike.

Jude reached up and lifted the oxygen mask slightly with his left hand.

"I'm sorry." Jude said, his voice rough, starting to sob again. "Tell moms I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

"No, buddy don't be sorry it's not your fault. You will be okay, we don't blame you." Mike said gruffly.

"It hurts so much." Jude continued to sob.

"Jude, we are going to unwrap the blanket now. We need to check to make sure you are okay." Aaron said softly.

He reached under Jude and untucked the blanket from his side and Abby did the same from her side. The began by pulling the blanket down to his waist. They quickly went about checking out his ribs and the various bitemarks, scratches, and bruises littering his torso.

"When we arrive let them know that they are a couple ribs that are possibly fractured." Abby noted.

Mike looked at Jude's bare skin with clenched teeth. He realized it was a good thing that Stef wasn't the one to ride along with the state that Jude was in. Aaron looked at me as he pulled the sheet back over Jude's torso. He grabbed the bottom of the sheet and nodded at me.

"Jude, buddy they are going to take a look now okay? Just look right at me." Mike said leaning to Jude.

Jude turned his head to look at Mike. Arron lifted the sheet back to Jude's stomach. Abby gasped and Aaron quickly turned and began to gather supplies.

"We are going to have to stop the bleeding down here buddy. You are losing quite a bit of blood. You are going to feel some pressure, but it is just gauze to soak up the blood." Aaron said

Jude felt a hand brush his thigh and began to panic. His hand shot out to Mike and Mike grabbed his hand and held it close to him. Aaron grabbed a gauze pad and took a deep breath before setting it on Jude's bleeding hole. Then he pushed. Jude's eyes widened and his breath quickened into a scream. Mike jumped up and gently raised Jude up so that he was curled on his side and held him tight.

"Shhhh buddy, it's okay. It'll be okay just breathe with me." Mike said rubbing his back.

Jude's hands curled up into the shirt of Mikes uniform and he continued to sob. Mike looked in alarm at his heart monitor seeing his oxygen getting low and his heart rate getting too high.

"Hey, Jude buddy, would it be better if Abby did this?" Aaron called to him.

Jude's head moved, nodding against Mikes chest. Mike repositioned the oxygen mask onto Jude's mouth and held him tight while Abbys hands slid into gloves and replaced Aarons. Aaron moved around the stretcher and crouched in front of Jude.

"Is that better buddy?" Aaron asked him.

Jude nodded into Mikes chest again, his breathing slowing to a normal pace.

"Okay we are only 3 minutes to the hospital. They will get you all fixed up buddy. Be strong you'll be okay. Abby is just going to exchange the gauze and place a piece of tape to hold it." Aaron said patting Jude's shoulder. "I am going to need Mike to lay you back down now so we can wheel you in."

Mike gently moved out from under him and laid him onto the stretcher. Abby pulled his blood-stained sheet back over his legs. Mike continued to grasp his hand. They threw open the ambulance door yanking up the side rails on the bed. They pulled the stretcher out and Mike hopped down out of the ambulance. He ran in beside the stretcher, going through the waiting room he saw Stef and Lena with the family, but when they got to the doors to go back into the emergency room nurses stopped Mike. Jude tried get up when Mikes hand was ripped away.

"Mike!" He screamed.

"No, leave me alone." He yelled when the nurses tried to get him to lay back against the stretcher.

Mike pushed through the nurses as Jude shrieked for him. They let him pass through this time and he ran to catch up to the stretcher. He caught up and reclaimed the hand that was reaching out to him. They moved him into an emergency bay room.

"On three transfer beds." Aaron said. "One..." Aaron, Abby, and Mike slid their arms under him. "Two..." they all shifted their weight. "Three..." They lifted and swung him onto the hospital bed.

He drug air through his clenched teeth as he hit the bed. Mike transferred himself to the other side of the bed and held tight to Jude's hand.

"Okay buddy, the doctors are going to take care of you from here." Aaron said as he laid a hand on Jude's shoulder.

"Good luck buddy, you keep your head high." Abby said before they both turned and walked from the room.

Jude began to cry again and Mike sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come on buddy it's okay." Mike said gently. "Talk to me."

Jude moved the mask off his mouth.

"I didn't mean to… I tried to leave… It hurt so bad…" Jude said whimpering.

Mike moved the mask back to his mouth.

"I know you didn't bud, it will be okay, they will make you feel better here." Mike said.

"Don't let them touch me?" Jude pleaded hoarsely raising the mask.

"They have to so that you can go home. They are gonna get you fixed up then you can go home." Mike said comforting the small shaking boy.

A male nurse walked in with a table of supplies. Jude's breathing hitched.

"This can't be right, I am here to administer a rape kit on a victim?" the nurse inquired.

"You have the right room." Mike said.

"But he is a male." The nurse said condescendingly.

"Your point is what exactly sir." Mike said with a threatening tone in his voice.

"Fine, my name is Stewart and I will be performing your rape kit tonight. You are going to remove your blanket and put on this gown. Then you are going to put your feet in these stirrups to start the exam, that is if you still want to do it." He said harshly.

Then he turned to Mike and said, "And you sir will have to leave, the nurses may have let you back but I do not break policy and I do not appreciate an audience."

"He needs me here so I will stay." Mike said flatly.

"If he is old enough to have sex then he is old enough to deal with the consequences." Stewart shot back at him.

Jude hung his head and tried to hide the tears seeping from his eyes.

Mike marched to the door, "Somebody get me the head nurse."

An older woman came in looking alarmed.

"Hello, My name is Nala and I am the head nurse." She said cautiously.

"Do your nurses make a habit of coming in and saying that there must be a mistake because a victim is male, or trying to talk them out of a rape kit. How about then blaming the victim themselves by saying that if he was old enough to have sex then he can deal with it without his family, because if that is the case then I would like him transferred to a different hospital." Mike ranted angrily.

"No sir, thank you for bringing this to my attention excuse me for one moment please." She said sweetly before gesturing for Stewart to follow her.

Mike looked over at Jude but Jude wouldn't look him in the eye's.

"Hey, don't listen to him he doesn't know anything about you." Mike said softly taking his hand.

"He's right." Jude said. "I went there for sex but then I got scared and wanted to leave. That is why I went though." Jude admitted looking down.

"Why, don't you have a boyfriend you could have asked, if you wanted to have sex." Mike said in a non-judgmental tone.

"That's why I did it. I wanted to have sex with him but I don't know how. I know how straight kids have sex because that's what they teach in school. They don't say how we are supposed to. I didn't want to be bad at it when me and Noah did it." Jude said his voice breaking.

"Why didn't you talk to someone? Ask questions?" Mike asked.

"Ask who? It's bad enough that everyone knows that I am gay. At school you would be surprised how many people are homophobic, but who am I going to ask about having gay sex? It is not a topic that just pops-up." Jude said. "How am I supposed to tell Noah I cheated on him?" Jude said barely keeping his breathing steady.

"I know bud, it's not fair and it's not your fault. You're going to get through this because you're not going to go it alone." Mike said. "I can talk to Noah before you do. I can explain it so that he will understand. It definitely wasn't cheating." Mike said reassuring the shaking boy.

Jude nodded his head and his eye's started to leak again and he put his head down. Mike saw the tears and sat on the edge of the bed before pulling him in for a hug.

"Please don't leave me alone for this." Jude whimpered.

Mike knew he was talking about the exam so he looked back at Jude and said, "I won't leave you anytime you want me here."

Just then Nala walked back into the room.

"I am so sorry about that guys, he has been spoken to and after hearing the full story we agreed that he is not a fit for this hospital and terminated his position. I know this is a troublesome process as it is so if you want I can perform the rape kit myself." Nala offered.

Jude nodded at her attempting a smile. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I am going to explain the process to you so that you know what to expect. Feel free to ask questions at any time now or during the exam. The first thing that will happen is you will need to put on this gown for me. From there we will take pictures of all your injuries. That part may seem a little embarrassing to you but it will be key evidence in any case you may pursue. We will also take some blood from you for some routine tests. The next part will be that hardest, as I will ask you to lay your legs in the stirrups. I will collect evidence from your lower regions. I am not going to lie to you though, this part will be somewhat painful. However, throughout the whole process you can be covered with a blanket on whatever part of the body is not being examined. Once that is done you can be give some pain medication and will be able to sleep while we wait for your bloodwork. Once that comes in you will be able to go home. You can have one person with you during this exam."

"Do you want me to get one of your moms?" Mike asked gently.

"Will… would you stay for this part?" Jude asked hesitantly.

"Of course bud." Mike said realizing that it is probably for the best that his moms don't see him like this, because he needs to be calm.

"Okay great, then I am going to ask you put this gown on but do not tie it in the back please." Nala instructed. "I will give you a moment."

Jude reached for the gown but when tried to sit up a sharp pain went from his tailbone up his spine and he cried out.

"Can I help you?" Mike offered standing up.

Jude just nodded ashamed.

"Don't worry about it we all need help sometimes. Here just lift your arms straight up."

Jude lifted his arms and Mike slid the arms of the gown on. Then he laid the gown over the blanked and pulled the blanket from the bottom so that he remained decent at all times. Then he recovered Jude with the blanket so he wouldn't get cold. However, Jude was still trembling and Mike doubted it was from the cold.

"I know that you are feeling vulnerable right now so how about if I share my biggest insecurity with you so we are both open." Mike said taking a deep breath.

"Okay." Jude said assessing Mike.

"I missed out on pretty much all of Brandon's milestones. I should have been there and now there is so much that I won't be able to make up." Mikes eyes started to water. "The truth is I was so mad at Stef that I let it ruin what me and Brandon had." Jude grabbed Mikes hand. "If you would let me Jude I would like to be there anytime you need to get away and just have guy time. I want to be there for you too because sometimes you just need a guy in your life. I'm not trying to discredit either of your mom's because they are both amazing people but I want you to have a guy to come to as well." Mike said gruffly tears clouding his eyes.

"I would like that." Jude said seeming a little calmer.

"I am going to clue your family in on what's going on. They won't touch you until I'm here okay?" Mike said standing.

Jude nodded laying his head back against the bed. Mike went out to the waiting room and it wasn't until then he realized how much of a mess he was. His uniform was covered in blood from carrying Jude and he knew his eyes were red and watering. He took a deep breath and walked towards Lena and Stef.

The kids jumped up but Mike said, "Let me talk to your moms please."

They sat back down and Lena and Stef followed him across the room.

"How bad is it?" Lena said appraising the state that Mike was in.

"It's… it's not good. Right now I got him calm but they are about to start a rape kit. When I walked into the apartment I pulled one man off him and it was pretty obvious that the other two were not just an audience." Mike said trying to put it delicately.

Lena started crying and turned into Stef letting her hold her.

"Lena can you go reassure the kids. I don't want them scared." Stef asked. The when she walked away Stef asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

"I think it is going to depend more on how the rape kit goes. He was struck with a glass object in the chest and they are afraid that it fractures some of his ribs. His face is pretty roughed up to. He has a split lip and what looks like a broken nose. When he panic's he can't breathe so if he stays calm through the exam then it will not be as hard on him but he is very anxious. Those guys did a real number on him in the ambulance he was bleeding pretty badly from… from his assault. I don't know what all they did yet but he is like a scared puppy." Mike said running his fingers through his hair.

Stef turned away from Lena and the kids and Mike wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Stef finally let go of being the strong one and let her tears fall.

"Why would he go there?" Stef asked.

"He didn't know who to turn to for advice about sex. The straight kids get taught but LGBT kids don't. He did what he thought he had to do. He didn't want to be inexperienced to Noah when they have sex." Mike said sighing.

"I have to get back in there but the reality is this is not just going to go away overnight. It is going to be a fight but I am here to fight with you guys." Mike said turning away.

"Wait I should be with him for this." Stef said grabbing his arm.

"Stef, we have both been with rape victims for this part. Do you honestly think you can sit there and watch your son go through it? I can honestly tell you that watching it this far has killed me and I'm not his parents." Mike said. "Though honestly I feel a bond with that boy now. I do want to be involved in his life if it is okay with you guys."

Stef nodded and said, "Of course it's okay Mike." Before she turned and sat back down in her chair. She grabbed Lena's hand and looked around the room at their children. Then Mike noticed that Noah was there too.

"Hey Noah can you come with me for a second?" Mike asked.

Noah looked nervous but got up and followed Mike into the hall.

"What have Stef and Lena told you guys?" Mike asked awkwardly.

"Just that they found Jude and that's all they know… but we saw him when you guys came in there was a lot of blood." Noah said.

"I think you have the right to know and Jude wanted you to know but he was afraid to tell you himself though. I don't really know how to put this gently so I am just going to say it. He was raped. I don't know all the details yet but he thinks you'll be mad at him." Mike said quietly so the other kids wouldn't overhear.

Noah slid down the wall he was leaning on and put his head on his knees. When he looked up tears were streaming down his face.

"Why could I possibly be mad at him? He didn't want it." Noah said devastated.

"That's the thing he went there to have sex. He didn't want to be inexperienced for you when you two get intimate. He didn't want to disappoint you so he thought he could pick up some advice and tips but once he was there he knew it was a mistake and tried to leave. He thinks you are going to say he cheated."

Noah stood up and threw his hands in the air.

"I told him I didn't care that he was a virgin. He is so insecure though. Now he's hurt and it's my fault. I shouldn't even have suggested sex that day. Of course he didn't cheat. He just wanted information. I knew he wanted that." Noah said pacing back and forth.

"No, you can't blame yourself and neither can he. The only person responsible are the people that hurt him." Mike said shaking Noah by the shoulders bringing him back to the present.

"People?" Noah asked taken aback. "How many."

"It looks like three." Mike sighed "Listen I have to go back in but collect yourself and don't tell the others. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I just need a minute." Noah said leaning against the wall with tears falling down his face.

Mike tuned and went back through the double doors. He walked through the halls and into the room. He saw Jude laying there with wide eye, shaking. Mike followed his eyes to the equipment for the rape kit and swallowed hard.

"Hey bud, so your plan of action for this is to just focus on me, when it hurts squeeze my hand. It'll be over before you know it." Mike said upbeat trying to get him calmed down.

Jude broke his gaze from the equipment and looked right at Mike, "Thank you." he said with a raw voice.

Nala walked back in and smiled at Jude.

"Okay so we are going to get this show on the road, so that we can get you home." She said kindly.

She pulled up the gown but left the blanket covering him from the waist down. She began her work taking pictures of all the cuts and bit marks. She paid special attention to the bruises where his wrists were tied. Then she went about taking pictures of his face and all of those injuries.

When she was done with all of that she looked up at him and said, "I'm going to wrap up your ribs. It doesn't look like any fractures but it sees they are bruised which may make it feel hard to breathe. When that happens just take deep breaths through the pressure."

"Assuming that you were forced into oral sex I'm going to need you to open wide so that I can get a swab of your throat.

Jude just opened his mouth in response and Gagged as she swabbed his throat.

She then went about taking his blood and sending it down to the lab. When that was finished she took a breath.

"Okay, so this is going to be the hard part. I need you to place your feel in the stirrups." She said in a controlled voice pulling the stirrups up on the exam bed.

She stepped out of the room giving him the privacy. Jude tried to lift his left leg to put it in the stirrup and found that he couldn't lift his leg nearly that high.

"I need help." Jude said humiliated.

"Okay bud. I'm gonna get Nala so that we can do it at once okay?" Mike said laying a hand on Jude' s shoulder.

Nala and Mike walked back in and they each went to a side and placed a hand on each foot.

"Ready… Go!" Nala said.

They both lifted and set his legs in the stirrups. Jude cried out in pain and whole body shook as he felt all the blood that had begun to dry crack apart and as his tear's began to bleed again. Mike moved up by his head and grabbed his hand.

"It's okay buddy, this part will be over quickly." Mike whispered.

Nala took that as her sign and began by removing the tape holding the gauze in place causing another cry out from Jude. Nala began snapping her pictures of her lower injuries while Mike sat on the edge or the bed letting Jude cry into his lap. Nala began to take the external swabs she could. She reached over onto the lower level of the cart and grabbed a tool commonly known as a speculum. She began by applying lube to the tool and then to her fingers.

Mike help Jude tightly on his lap before saying, "Don't look but you're going to feel something go in okay?"

Jude nodded and took a deep breath. Nala lubed around his anal hole and entered the end of the speculum. Jude's hips immediately moved away. Nala place on hand on his hips to hold them into place and continued to enter the tool into him as he cried harder.

"It is completely in Jude, you are doing great! I am going to open it now and when I do I know it doesn't feel great but deep breaths." Nala informed him.

Mike wrapped him in a hug against his chest knowing this was going to be the hardest part. Nala clicked open the tool and Jude's eyes widened as he let out a gut wrenching scream. His breathing quickened to hyperventilation as he began to choke on his own sobs.

"Put the oxygen mask back on him!" Nala instructed Mike. "I'm going to get this done so we can get him pain meds."

She went about getting her swabs quickly. She looked up at Mike and said, "There some tears that are going to require stitches. He is losing to much blood."

When she began to stitch Jude's heart rate skyrocketed higher as he felt the tugging in a place he should never have had to. She finally pulled out the tool after snapping a few more pictures. She pulled her gloves off and threw them away.

She grabbed his feet from the stirrups and gently lifted them down to the bed. She then pulled his cover down over his legs and went to the drawer beside the bed. She pulled out a syringe and setting up and IV of morphine and a blood transfusion. She walked over to where he still laid on Mike sniffling and crouched next to him.

"You did great bud. That will help you sleep and make the pain go away for you. You will be okay. Go ahead and relax we are done." Nala said before getting up and walking out with the rape kit.

* * *

Wow okay so that happened. Come on guys review and let me known what you think. This part was hard to write. I wanted to show him having a bond with mike because that will come in handy later in the story. The rest of the family will re appear next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I got more inspiration so here comes another chapter for you. I am so happy that you guys are liking this story. It is kind of hard to write sometimes because of the topic but this story will continue for as long as there is interest. SO, if you guys review then the chapters will continue to appear rather quickly.

* * *

Mike exited into the hall before he let his tears start. He walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He looked up into the mirror unable to believe that earlier he was sitting home watching tv. He gathered himself and walked into the waiting room, where he walked over to where Stef and Lena were.

"The exam is over. He got pretty overwhelmed at the end of though so they gave him some morphine, he's resting now." Mike said sitting down next to them. "It isn't my decision but I would tell the kids what happened, he's not going to go home and be fine. They are going to need to help his recovery and not hinder it. First though you guys can come back and see him." Mike said helping them to their feet. "I'll wait out here with the others. He's in room 3."

Lena and Stef walked through the halls until they found a door labeled room three. Stef pushed open the door and they cautiously entered. Jude was asleep, his head resting to the side. Lena walked in and touched Jude's arm. Jude slowly started to stir and he turned his head towards them. He opened his eyes enough to see who it was.

* * *

"Hi, love." Stef said, her voice breaking at the site of her bruised little boy.

"Hi, baby." Lena said taking a seat beside Stef.

Jude took a deep breath looking up at them.

"I'm so sorry." He said his voice breaking as he started crying. "I know it was wrong, I wanted to come home… it hurt so much."

"Oh baby, I know, I know. You'll be okay." Stef said.

"My baby! Momma's are here now. We won't let anyone hurt you again." Lena said.

They each had a hand on his arm. His arm was cold and shaking. They looked at each other before Stef sighed and asked.

"Love? Who do you want to know what happened? How much should we say?" Stef asked

Jude looked up at them with tears in his eyes before saying, "They are all going to hate me."

"No baby they won't, it wasn't your fault. They are all really worried about you…" Lena said leaning forward.

"I knew what Callie went through and she's going to hate me for putting myself in the same thing." Jude said whimpering.

"No, love she is going to understand. You're right she has been in that situation. That just means she will be able to help you." Stef said softly.

"Will you just tell them what happened to me I guess? Just tell them what you guys know." Jude said looking down.

"Okay do you want to see anyone else right now?" Lena asked.

Jude started to shake his head but stopped and looked up, "Is Noah still here?" he asked quietly.

"He's out in the waiting room, Love. Do you really think it's a good idea to talk right now?" Stef asked.

"I need to talk to him. I want to see him. Please, have Mike bring him back." Jude pleaded.

"Okay baby, whatever you want." Lena said softly rubbing his arms. "Do you need anything else Baby?"

"I want to go home." Jude said breaking down crying as Stef pulled him in.

"Okay love, its okay. We will get you home as soon as your allowed." Stef said rubbing his back.

Jude nodded sitting up sniffling. Lena and Stef stood up they each kissed him on the head before walking out the door. They barely made it around the corner before Lena broke down. She turned into the bathroom before sitting against the wall. She took her heels off and threw one against the opposite wall. Stef sat down beside her letting her cry into her shoulder.

"How could anybody hurt him like that? He is such a sweet boy. He is so young!" Lena ranted.

"I know he is but not everyone is a good person. People take advantage of the fact that he is so sweet. I don't think it is a good idea for Noah to see Jude like this. Jude doesn't need to be worked up." Stef said laying her head-on Lena's.

"If he wants to see him then who are we to stop him. All I can see is the scared little boy that came to us wrapped up in Callies arms." Lena sighed. "This is going to kill her."

"We need to go tell the others." Stef said.

Stef pulled Lena to her feet and collected her shoes which had left an impressive dent in the bathroom stall. They walked hand in hand down to the waiting room.

"Mike, Jude wants to see Noah. Can you take him please?" Stef said taking a deep breath.

Mike got up with Noah and put a hand on his shoulder to lead him down the hall.

Mike stopped Noah right outside Jude's door and took him by the shoulder.

"No matter what circumstances there are you do not upset him. He has had a hard-enough night." Mike said gruffly.

Noah nodded his head frantically and pushed the door open. He hesitated inside the door and Jude looked up at him. Jude looked at him for about 30 seconds before lowering his head and his shoulders started to shake. That was the only sign Noah needed, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He took Jude's hand and Jude's crying slowed. When he was under control he peeked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, look at me." Noah said softly keeping his tone down.

Jude looked up at him and Noah smiled at him trying to let him know it's going to be okay.

"I'm not mad at you at all ya know." Noah stated after a minute of silence. "You are still my amazing boyfriend, if that is still what you want."

"Why? Why do you want anything to do with me? I'm disgusting and I'm dirty… and I cheated on you. You deserve so much more than me. I am not even a virgin anymore." Jude said hiccupping from crying so hard.

"Hey you listen here." Noah said a little more sternly. "I want everything to do with you because you are my boyfriend and I want to be here for you like you always are for me. You are not disgusting and the only kind of dirty you are is from the blood on your face. As for the cheating, you better get that out of your head right now. I know you tried to leave Jude and you weren't going to cheat on me. You just wanted some experience. I knew that and I should have talked to you about sex so you were more comfortable." Noah said passionately leaning in.

"But I'm not a virgin anymore. You deserve better." Jude said confused.

"I don't care if you're a virgin or if you have slept with the entire school Jude. Why does your virginity or lack thereof mean anything? What does being a virgin even really mean? It just means that you haven't had sex in your life. Children who are molested didn't want it or do anything wrong. Why are you different? You aren't. I'm not a virgin but you still are dating me. The pressure that society has placed on the word virgin is ridiculous. Why does all our worth go into one particular value. It's bad to be a virgin because then you are a prude but if you do have sex you are considered a slut. Maybe it's our turn to say enough. Everyone has a history. Maybe it's my turn to look at you and honestly say that I don't care if you are a virgin or not. I did not look at you and say wow I love you because you're a virgin, I looked and still look at you and say wow I love this beautiful, witty, intelligent, funny boy and nothing is going to change that." Noah said exasperated.

Jude stared at him wide eyed. Noah stared back until eventually Jude stuttered out, "You love me? We had never said it before."

"Jude, I have loved you since the day you walked into that youth group." Noah said softly. "I was terrified that you wouldn't want me, but you are the one that taught me that love is something you can't just choose not to acknowledge." Noah stated honestly.

When Jude looked back at his lap. Noah nudged Jude and added, "If you think something as insignificant as virginity is going to prevent me from loving you then I might need to take intelligence off the list of reasons I love you."

Jude let out an involuntary cough of a laugh and when they looked at each other they both cracked up. Until Jude started to coughing till he was doubled over.

"Sorry, my throat is dry. I still haven't drunk anything since… earlier." Jude said hoarsely.

Noah jumped up and returned with a little cup of cold water. Jude still had dried blood all over his face and coming from the bite marks on the exposed skin of his arms.

"Do you want me to help you wipe the blood off your face and arms? That might help you feel a bit better." Noah suggested.

"Yeah, I would like that, but could you just take it slow?" Jude asked.

Noah got up and filled a wash bin with warm water. He then pulled a washcloth out of the bathroom and sat on the side of his bed. He began by just wiping the dried blood off his arms, but then he got to his face and he realized Jude was watching him intently. He gently wiped Jude's lip and under his nose. When he was a majority clean on his exposed skin, Noah dumped the water and sat back down beside his bed. Noah offered his hand and Jude hesitantly placed his hand in Noah's. Jude laid his head back against the bed and his eyes started to droop.

"Noah? I don't think I told you. I love you too." Jude mumbled before his eyes drifted shut. His breathing evened out and Noah sat there and watched him for a long time. Suddenly, Jude started to shudder.

* * *

"What is going on? What happened to Jude." Callie asked panicking. "I want to see him. Where is he?"

"Mama's why are we here?" Mariana asked setting down the magic treehouse book she was reading to Jesus.

"Whe..where's Ju…Jude?" Jesus stuttered standing up.

"You have to calm down Love. Take a seat." Stef said motioning to the bench.

"Is he okay?" Brandon asked quietly.

Callie sat there shaking her knees and chewing on her finger nails.

"Okay, so there is no easy way to say this but Jude was…rap…sexually assaulted." Lena said pausing to let them process what was just said.

Callie froze. Then all Hell broke loose.

"Who did it? Brandon asked.

"I'm go...going…t…t…to kill the… them!" Jesus said struggling to stand up.

Mariana pulled on Jesus making him plop back down. She looked at him with big tears in her eyes and Jesus yanked her into a hug against his chest as she began to sob.

"No." Callie said calmly. "He wasn't."

All eyes immediately went to her face.

"Yes, love he was." Stef said reaching for her hand.

Callie ripped her hand away standing up and knocking her chair over.

"No he wasn't! He knows better. He saw what it did to me. He wouldn't let that happen to himself!" Callie yelled hysterically. "I always protected him from everything. How do I protect him from this?"

Lena rose and wrapped her arms around Callie before saying, "Listen love there is nothing you can do but be there for him."

"I… I can't." Callie said before turning and running out the door.

Brandon immediately took chase after her.

* * *

Jude started to tremble and Noah watched as his breathing quickened. Noah squeezed Jude's hand but nothing changed. Noah stood hesitantly unsure of what to do. Jude's mouth opened and then he screamed like he was being murdered. Noah jumped back knocking over his chair. Mike came in and looked around startled. When he saw, that Jude appeared asleep he relaxed… until Jude let out another scream. Noah went to the bed and shook Jude by the shoulder. Jude started awake and his gasping for air slowed to slightly quickened breathing. He took one look at Noah before his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry. I told you I'm messed up, just leave." Jude said burying his head in his hands.

"Hey, hey no stop." Noah said quickly.

When Jude didn't respond, Noah went over to the bed and sat on the side. Jude peeked up at him and when he looked up at Noah with those sad scared eyes Noah hesitated.

"You are not messed up. You are perfect. I know what happened should never happen… to anyone. It will be okay though. I am here for you and your family is here for you." Noah said running his fingers over Judes arm.

"That's all they will think when they look at me." Jude said roughly.

"No, all they will see is the same strong, intelligent boy that they have always seen." Noah said passionately.

"Go back to sleep, honey." Noah said tucking Jude into.

Jude grabbed Noah's arm as he tried to get up.

"Please just… hold me?" Jude said with a questioning inflection.

"Are you sure you want me that close?" Noah asked concerned.

"Yes, I just want to feel safe again. I have always felt safe with you." Jude said softly.

That was all it took for Noah to crawl up beside Jude and let Jude curl into his side. Noah tucked Jude's head under his chin and sighed knowing this battle was far from over.

Okay guys, that is that chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I am so happy that there is still support for this story. This is nowhere near over yet! I still have many plans for the story and I hope you will continue the journey with me! Now to the story.

* * *

Mike was waiting outside the room while Noah and Jude were talking. At this point they have been in there for about an hour. He peeked inside the doorway and his heart melted. Jude was in a light fitful sleep against Noah's chest. Noah on the other hand was wide awake and gently rubbing Jude's arm. Noah looked up at Mike and motioned for him to come in. Mike walked into the room and took a seat in the chair by the bed.

"How is he?" Mike sighed.

"He's hurt. Not just his sore throat, but he doesn't think he worth anything now." Noah said looking down at the fragile boy in his arms.

"I know, that is actually quite common of victims. With support, he will improve." Mike said sadly.

Noah just stared at Jude. He couldn't help but think that his battered self-worth matched his battered and bruised face. His eyes stared to tear up as he tried to force down the emotion and be strong for his boyfriend. The door opened and Stef and Lena walked into the room. They took the seats on the other side of Jude's bed.

"I'm sorry. I should have never put these ideas in his head to begin with." Noah said to Stef and Lena with anguish in his voice.

"Honey, he is a teenager, I'm sure you bringing it up didn't make him run out and do this. He probably had already been thinking about sex." Lena said softly.

Stef seemed to be in a world of her own. There was a knock on the door which caused Jude to jerk awake. Nala stepped into the room with a folder in her hands.

* * *

"Callie stop!" Brandon yelled catching up to her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him.

"Why are you running? You should be the first person there telling him that everything is okay. Don't you remember the day after you came to our family. We rode the bus the whole way to the bad part of Tiawana to get him. You were willing to put your life on the line to get to Jude. Are you going to tell me that now you don't care about him the same way just because a horrible thing happened to him?" Brandon lectured.

"Yes! Yes, I can say that because I know what it feels like and he put himself in that guys house. He went there wanting sex. Yes, I get it he changed his mind, but he put himself there in that situation. How do we know he changed his mind?" Callie yelled back.

"Callie! Did you see the blood covering him? That doesn't come from consensual sex. That would be like me looking at you and asking you, how do we know you didn't want it. We know that because we trust you. Why can you not trust him? Be there for him? If you aren't going to help him recover then stay away because the last thing he needs is for you making him think he is at fault." Brandon said turning to walk away.

Before he left he turned back, "That is pretty selfish Callie." Then he turned and walked back to the hospital.

* * *

"Hi, guys. How are you feeling buddy?" Nala asked Jude.

"Okay." Jude croaked out still laying his head on Noah.

"Okay well your blood work is back along with some other information" Nala began. "Your bloodwork came back clean for all STI and STD's, which is a great thing." She said happily.

"I'm sure all you want is to go home right about now. So, as I said earlier I am going to wrap up your ribs now." Nala said grabbing a wrap out of the cupboard.

Noah gently moved out from under Jude so that he could lay flat on his back. Nala came over and removed the blanket down to his waist. She pulled up the gown and Noah's heart broke. Cuts, bruises and bitemarks littered his torso. Jude looked down at himself and then to Noah. Noah's eyes were filled with tears. Jude reached for his hand before looking to his mom's. Lena was silently crying with her hand covering her mouth and Stef looked angry.

"How long will it take for those bruises to heal? Stef asked angrily.

"The bruises should heal in 10-14 days; however, the cuts are relatively deep so they will take upwards of a month to heal, and the bruised ribs will day 1-2 months to begin to heal but he will feel pain for quite a while. The bite marks will last for a week and I will give you ointment for that. The stitches that we had to place will fall out in about a week and a half. However, there will be pain there for a couple weeks and then will be sore for a couple months." Nala said sitting Judes bed up. "Sit up please."

Jude sat up and she began to tightly wrap his torso. Jude hissed in pain as pressure was applied to his ribs. Noah rubbed his back and looked helplessly at him.

"I'm sorry mom." Jude said dejectedly.

"No, Love, don't be sorry." Stef said.

"You're angry." He stated.

At that moment both Stef and Mikes radio went off calling for them. Without another word, Stef was out the door. Mike patted his shoulder racing off after her. Jude swallowed hard looking down.

"Can I shower when I go home?" Jude asked.

"Yes, just make sure you have someone re-wrap your ribs. Also take a bath instead so that you don't have to stand." Nala said kindly sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"If I bath then I will be sitting in water that is pretty much just my blood." Jude said softly.

Nala looked thoughtful before saying, "Sit in the tub with the shower running to rinse the blood off then flip the drain and run a bath."

"Okay, do I have to go back to school right away?" Jude asked.

"Well, I wouldn't take off too long because reintegrating yourself with society is important. I would say being as its Thursday I would take off tomorrow and the weekend and go back Monday." Nala said caringly. "Any more questions?"

When there were none she got up and went to sign his discharge papers. Noah took that opportunity to re-2cover him up and lay back beside him.

"I'm sorry, I know I look bad." Jude said unhappily.

"What are you talking about? You're beautiful." Noah said.

Jude scoffed which prompted Noah to continue, "You may be even more beautiful now because now your strength shows even more. Nobody could be as strong as you through this."

* * *

Mariana was still sniffling against a shaking Jesus when Brandon walked back in. Brandon sat back down before hanging his head.

"I miss my little Judicorn. All I can think about is when he came and told me he liked my nails. I painted his and he was so happy. He called it his war paint." Mariana said smiling.

"W…why did No… Noah make him fe… feel like he ha…had to have se…s…sex." Jesus said angrily.

"I don't think that Noah told him that he was too inexperienced but I think that's what Jude felt. He wanted Noah with him in his room and if that's what he wants then he should get it now. He needs to feel comforted." Brandon said wisely. "I ran home so that he would have some clothes to come home in being as he didn't have any when he came in."

Brandon got up to go find his mom and give her the clothes. He remembered hearing that Jude was in Room 3. He knocked on the side of the door and peeked in.

"Hey, I have some clothes for when Jude can come home." Brandon said carefully. "How are you feeling bud."

Jude just nodded looking ashamed. Brandon decided to take a risk and he looked at Jude and to break the ice he said, "Really, because you look like shit."

Noah and Lena looked up alarmed until Jude burst out laughing and Brandon joined him. Jude laughed so hard he doubled at his ribs.

"No, really dude, I got you. Anything you need, just ask. We are good bro. Honest, you are still the goofy kid that came to live us." Brandon said before unfolding the clothes he brought. "I brought you black sweatpants and a gray shirt. Does that go okay, your highness?"

"Yeah, it's okay, thank you! Jude said smiling and Brandon knew he meant for more than the clothes.

"No problem. When can you ditch this joint?" Brandon asked.

"He is free to go now actually." Nala said walking up behind him.

Brandon about jumped out of his skin and moved out of the doorway. Nala wheeled in a wheel chair. She saw that Jude was about to protest but just pointed to the chair and smiled.

"It was nice to meet you Jude. I hope you do better." Nala said exiting.

Jude eyed up the wheelchair before sighing.

"Okay, you can drop the clothes and leave until I dress." Jude said motioning for everyone to leave.

They all get up to leave and Noah hesitates. He looked back and smiled before stepping out and shutting the door. Jude took a deep breath and shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. He sucked in air through his clenched teeth as he felt a searing pain run up his spine. He pulled the sweat pants over his legs and lifted his but to slide them up the rest of the way. When his bottom hit back down on the bed he couldn't help but let out a scream. Noah pushed open the door and rushed to his side.

"Hey, hey, hey, what happened?" He said kneeling by the bed.

"Nothing… moving hurts." Jude whimpered.

"Let me help with your shirt." Noah said waiting until Jude nodded.

Noah untied the gown and let it fall off. He quickly picked up the shirt and slid it over Jude's arms and over his head. Jude just sat for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Can you please help me into the chair?" Jude asked.

Noah responded by wrapping his arm around Jude's waist and helping support his legs. Jude tried to walk to the chair but when he moved his legs he collapsed and Noah caught him and lifted him into his chair. Noah knelt by the chair and hugged Jude as he shook both from the exertion of the move and from the feelings built inside.

Noah pushed him through the door and out in the hallway where Brandon and Lena were waiting.

"Okay baby, we are gonna meet mom at the station. You have to give your statement." Lena said softly.

"No. I don't want to make one. I just want it to go away." Jude said stubbornly.

"You can tell mom that at the station honey." Lena said ushering Noah and Jude to the waiting room to gather the kids.

* * *

This is a bit shorter but the next part will be giving the statement which will be anyhitng but short. And it will be terrifying.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I know that it has been a long time but I had finals week for college. I am back now and will begin posting a couple times a month again. I hope there is still interest in my story and I want to thank all my faithful followers. So, we left of with Jude getting ready to give his statement.

* * *

Lena pulled into the station and walked around to Jude's side or the car. She pulled open the car door and waited as Jude swung his legs over and carefully lowered himself to stand. Lena wrapped her arm around his waist and tried to discreetly support some of his weight. She noticed his whole body was trembling and she glanced up at his battered face. He looked completely terrified.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." She said smiling at him but he didn't look reassured.

They walked into the station and immediately spotted Stef and Mike working on paperwork. They walked to the desk and before they got there Stef stood and strode into an office on the left. Mike looked up and scrambled to his feet to meet them.

"Hey bud, are you feeling better?" Mike asked awkwardly.

Jude nodded his head and looked utterly overwhelmed. Mike seemed to take notice and ushered them into a conference room.

"Before we take your statement we need you to identify the men in the apartment. We will bring in a couple line-ups and you will look through that window. If you see any of them that took part then I need you to tell me their number, okay?"" Mike asked.

Jude looked hesitant shaking his head no slightly.

"What's the problem bud? Mike asked leaning against a table.

Jude looked at the window and back at Mike. That was enough though because Mike understood. Mike took Jude into the room they were just looking into and motioned to a mirror that stretched where the window should have been.

"They won't be able to see you." Mike said waiting for it to sink in that he would be safe before asking, "Now are you ready?"

Jude took a breath and slowly nodded his head. They went back to the room they were previously in and watched as the first line of suspects came in. His eyes ghosted over suspect one and two but when his eyes landed on three his lungs stalled and the world spun, because right there was Preston and it seemed like he was staring back into his eyes.

Mike looked over and noticed the look of sheer terror in Jude's face.

"What do you think bud." Mike gently nudged.

"Three." Jude choked out in a hoarse voice.

Mike reached forward and tapped the glass and the men filed back out of the room. This process was repeated two more times as Jude successfully identified his other two attackers. As the last line of suspects filed out of the room, Jude felt the air return to his lungs and he collapsed to his knees gasping for air. Mike knelt to Jude's level and waited as his breathing evened out and his body relaxed. They sat there for a few moments, before Mike go to his feet and held his hand out. Jude took it and Mike helped hoist Jude to standing.

"You have to give your statement while you are here. I suggest that you have your moms' there with you. It is going to be best for them to hear what happened from you." Mike said comfortingly.

"It doesn't matter, mom already hates me." Jude mumbled under his breath.

Mike however heard him and refused to ignore that comment.

"That's not even true." Mike said stopping in the doorway.

"Yes, it is, she hasn't really talked to me since it happened." Jude said despairingly.

"She's not mad at you." Mike said sympathetically.

. Mike could tell that Jude didn't believe him but it was time to get the statement from him so he just sighed and led Jude back to the squad room. He led Jude into a bright room with a long table and motioned for him to sit.

"Neither me or Stef can question you because it would be a conflict of interest. However, we will be there with you. I know it's not easy." Mike said to comfort the shaking boy.

Jude sat at the table and watched as Lena entered. She immediately sat in the chair next to him and took his hand. They sat in total silence for what seemed to be hours before an officer strode through the door flanked by his mom. Stef crossed to sit in the chair next to him and the officer sat across the table.

"Hi love." She said kissing Lena's cheek.

The officer was a male in his early thirties, and when Stef looked at Jude she noticed that his hands were clenched and his knuckles were white. She thought that he was nervous until she saw that Jude was focused on the officer himself. She looked to Mike and he nodded letting her know that he noticed the same thing from where he was leaning against the wall.

Mike leaned forward and whispered something in the officer's ear. The officer instantly rose from his chair and left the room. A couple moments later another officer entered the room. The officer that had entered was a middle-aged woman. She gave everyone a warm smile and sat in the previously occupied seat. Jude visibly relaxed in his seat. Stef noticed how exhausted Jude looked and just longed to make everything better.

"My name is Cathy. Let's get this started." The woman said pulling out a notepad and recorder.

* * *

Back at home the other kids unloaded from the car and piled into the house. They all placed themselves sitting at the breakfast bar and sat in silence lost in their own thoughts. Callie stomped past the others and went straight up stairs. Brandon got up to follow but Jesus stopped him, surprising everyone when he was the one to climb the steps. He knocked on the door got no response.

"Kn… knock kno… knock." Jesus said as he pushed the door open.

Callie was sitting on her bed on her phone but looked up at Jesus and asked, "What do you need?" before looking back at her phone.

Jesus took this opportunity to go plop down on her bed. Which made Callie look up in anger.

"I am not going to sit down there and listen to you guys talk about 'poor Jude'. I will stay up here while you all are going to be down there feeling bad for him." Callie shouted.

"What's wr… wr… wrong with you?" Jesus asked. "You have always ca… cared about him the m… most. Now when he ac… actually needs you, you ar… are gonna abandon him. That's lame." He said leaning forward.

"You don't know anything about me or even him. You haven't lived my life so don't pretend that you know me. I will not support him when I did everything I could to protect him and then he served himself up on a silver platter." Callie yelled back.

"He di… didn't do anything to hi… himself. He is as innocent a… as you were." He yelled back.

At that point Mariana and the others came barreling up the stairs and into the room.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's going on here?" Brandon asked slowly.

Callie went back to her phone as Jesus angrily stuttered out, "She th… thinks it's jude's ow… own fault."

"Calm down, you can't risk getting worse just because you are angry." Mariana pleaded with Jesus pulling him into the hallway.

Brandon followed them out and shut the door. Jesus brushed Mariana off and trekked back down the steps to the kitchen before plopping into his seat and the kitchen bar. When Brandon and Mariana took their seat as well, they exchanged uneasy glances.

"We are going to have to let her think what she wants." Brandon said calmly.

"No. I will no… not let her make hi… him think that any of thi… this is his fault." Jesus said slamming his hand on the table.

"Mom's will make sure she doesn't make him think that. Don't get worked into hurting yourself over it." Mariana said with tears gathering in her eyes.

"H… hey, come here." Jesus said yanking her into an engulfing hug.

"I just can't imagine what he went through." Mariana whimpered.

* * *

"Take your time and start from the beginning." Cathy said softly waiting from the other side of the table.

Jude played with his shirt hem and glanced at his moms and then Mike. Mike nodded slightly and Jude sighed looking up at her.

"It started a couple weeks ago. I was at an event with my boyfriend." Jude started.

"What's your boyfriends name?" Cathy asked gently.

"His name is Noah." Jude said and Cathy nodded for him to continue.

"We were making out and were going to fool around a bit… but I stopped him. I didn't really want to because I didn't know what I was doing. I had never done that before." Jude said blushing taking a deep breath. "He stopped but another friend of mine said maybe if I had experience then it would be better. So I downloaded this app called pump. It was like a hook up site I guess. I posted my picture and instantly a man messaged me. His screen name said Preston. We decided we would meet up at his place because, well we couldn't meet at mine. He gave me his address and after school I went there. I knocked on his door and he answered. I stayed in the doorway and he kissed me, but it scared me. It wasn't like it was with Noah. It was rough and so I started yelling that I was only 14 and that I was a virgin. He wouldn't let me leave he pulled the door shut and locked it." Jude described taking quick uneven breaths.

Cathy rose from her seat and returned with a bottle of water that she sat in front of him on the table. Meanwhile if Jude would have looked at his mother he would have saw the fury on Stefs face as she gripped the table for all she was worth. Cathy nodded at Jude and he took a deep breath.

"So, tried to leave but he grabbed me by the middle and he took me down a hallway and into a room in the back. He pushed me to the bed but I ducked and ran around him. I was still trying to run, but he picked me up and threw me on the bed. He grabbed some kinda cloth from his dresser and tied my hands to the bed. He left the room and I was working on undoing but he came back from wherever he was with rope and untied the scarf. I jumped up and he grabbed my ankle. When he yanked me back my face hit off the backboard and broke my lip open. Then he… he…" Judes voice cracked as tears gathered in his eyes.

His head dropped and he sniffled as everyone waited patiently.

"I can't do it, I don't want to press charges." Jude said struggling to his feet.

* * *

Well guys you can expect another chapter very soon. Oh and you know I don't own the show blah blah blah. Please review it keeps me going.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so I only got one review last time but it is okay. I just don't know if the support is there for this story. I am going to ask for three reviews just to let me know if I should continue. I don't like writing stories that are not good. But back to the story.

* * *

Stef and Lena jumped up as Jude struggled to his feet. Mike went to stand by the door of the room and when Jude got to the door Mike held the door.

"Let me out." Jude whimpered trying to push Mike out of the way.

Mike wrapped his arms around Jude pulling him away from the door as they struggled. Stef moved to them and put her hands on either side of Jude's face.

"Listen to me and sit down. You are going to hurt yourself." Stef said sternly.

Jude went slack in Mikes arms and Mike sat him back at the table.

"You don't have the choice of whether to press charges. You are a minor which made what happened statutory rape." Stef said calmly. "You have to make your statement."

"No." Jude said stubbornly.

"You have to, Jude. It happened and you can't pretend that it didn't." Stef said heatedly.

"No." Jude repeated laying his head on the table.

Stef opened her mouth to reply but Mike moved forward.

"Enough." He said knowing Stef was going to say something she didn't mean. "Give me a minute with him." he said pointing to the door.

Stef was about to protest but Lena rose and pulled her partner out the door followed by Cathy.

"Why won't you give your statement?" Mike asked calmly.

Jude didn't respond so Mike sighed moving to sit on the table beside Jude's head.

"You have to give your statement Jude, bud, or you could be considered committing obstruction of justice which is not something you want on your record." Mike said with his hand on Jude's back.

That seemed to startle Jude enough that he responded.

"I don't want anyone to know." Jude said weakly.

"I know but if we don't know then no one can help you." Mike said reasonably.

Jude looked up at him and for the first time since the struggle Mike saw just how bad he looked. His face was pale and he was sweaty. His body drooped into the chair in an unnatural position.

"That fight took it out of you, didn't it?" Mike asked grimly.

Jude nodded his head and Mike sighed.

"Alright, well you have to finish your statement but then you can go home buddy." Mike said. "If you get overwhelmed just look at me." Mike said.

Jude sighed and sat back in his chair. Mike reopened the door and Cathy along with his parents entered and reclaimed their spot at the table. Jude sat there not looking at any of them.

"Can you continue from where you left off? You said that you split your lip on the bed." Cathy reminded him patiently.

"He retied me to the bed using rope and pulled out a gun telling me to stop yelling. He got on top of me after he took off his pants and started grinding on me. I…" Jude trailed off as a single tear ran down his face.

Everyone waited quietly as he seemed to struggle with himself.

Finally, he lowered his head and, in a voice so quiet that you had to lean forward to hear it said, "I couldn't help it I started to … react."

Understanding dawned on everyone in the room then and Cathy leaned forward.

"You don't have to be ashamed, that would happen to anyone in the situation. It is normal for your body to respond to stimuli." Cathy assured him.

"No!" Jude burst out. "It hurt and I was scared. I shouldn't he done that. Then as if he knew that he humiliated me enough he got in front of me and took off his boxers and told me that I had better put it in my mouth because that is all the lube I would get. I tried to move away but he grabbed my head and pushed it into my mouth and I couldn't breathe and I was gagging and finally I thought he was done with me but he ripped my pants off and my boxers and he flipped me over on the edge of the bed and he pushed into me hard and it felt like I was on fire there. It felt like everything inside of me was tearing in half and I was bleeding. I was screaming but he took my boxers and shoved them in my mouth." Jude sobbed he yelled seeming to finally have broken the mental wall holding back his emotion.

Cathy was writing and when she finished she paused glancing up at his puffy eyes and his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Stef looked positively livid with her hands clutched tightly in her lap. Mike on the other hand was watching Jude closely with sympathy evident on his face, ready to jump in to help him.

"Did he say anything to you?" Cathy asked slowly.

Jude nodded before meeting her eyes.

"He told me that I was tight and he called me babe." Jude said shame leaking into his voice.

Lena wrapped her hand slowly around Judes and let him lean into his shoulder.

"How long did that last?" Cathy inquired.

"I don't know it seemed like forever and then he… he finished inside of me." Jude whispered turning his head into Lena's shoulder.

"After that he left the room for a while. When he came back he taped the boxers in my mouth and told me he would be back before bed to have more fun." Jude spit out. "I tried to fight but it hurt too much to move my legs and I couldn't get my hands loose. I couldn't breathe I thought I was going to die."

"When did he come back?" Cathy asked.

"I don't know probably a couple hours later. He came in and I pretended to be asleep but he grabbed my hair and slapped me. I told him to stop I don't want it. I told him that it hurt and he told me that I didn't know what pain was. He tried to kiss me but my mouth was so dry. He gave me a drink of water but my throat was sore and I ended up coughing it back up. He called me an ungrateful bitch and I thought he was going to hurt me." Jude said while tears still streamed from his eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" Cathy asked with kind eyes.

"No, someone knocked on the door and he told me we had company. He walked out to the front of the apartment. When he came back there were two guys with him. He told them that they could use me to because they were his closest friends. The one that he called Tyler put himself in my mouth but, I bit him. That made him irate and he punched me and my nose was bleeding and my lip bled. The guy that they called Justin untied my arms and I thought he was going to let me go but he twisted me and pushed inside me. It hurt and Preston came to me and told me that if I bit him he would shoot me." Jude trailed off the next part being all to vivid.

He looked up to Mike and Mike met his eyes and nodded slightly knowing where was this was going as he was the one to find him.

"Tyler crawled up on the bed and pushed into me along with Justin and it hurt so bad that I thought the pain would kill me. Then Preston pushed the whole way into my mouth and I couldn't breathe and I started to get dizzy and I passed out." Jude finished laying his head down on the table.

"You did fantastic, Jude, thank you. Is there anything else you would like to add?" Cathy asked kindly.

When Jude shook his head, there was a startling screech as Stef pushed violently from the table and stalked out the room. Mike quickly followed her. Jude watched in despair as his mom left the room without speaking to him. Cathy packed and left soon after. Jude remained sitting while Lena gently rose.

"Come on honey let's get you home." Lena said softly.

Judes shoulder began to shake violently and Lena sighed crouching in front of him.

"Are you in pain?" she asked

"No! Mom hates me. She hasn't looked at me let alone talked to me." Jude sobbed out laying his head down in his hands.

Lena looked at Jude startled by the outburst and began to rub his back.

* * *

"Stef stop!" Mike called grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"I'm going to interrogate those bastards!" Stef growled jerking her arm back.

"You need to go be with your son!" Mike growled back. "He thinks you hate him. You are needed there."

"I am going to take care of this." Stef said shortly.

"Are you mad at him?" Mike asked incredulously.

"No… yes… I don't know! Okay?" Stef fumed stomping away.

Mike sighed running a hand down his face. Leaning against the desk. He turned to the room where Jude and Lena were now exiting and headed over to talk to Jude.

"Okay, you're okay buddy." Mike said when he saw the tears leaking from Jude's eyes.

"Your mom and I are gonna go sit in on the interrogations. If they confess there will not be a trial but if they don't then we hope they plead guilty anyways but if not there will be a trial and you will have to testify. I want you to go home get something in your stomach and then rest." Mike explained gently patting his back.

Jude nodded despondently and Lena wrapped her arm around him as he slowly limped to the door.

Mike turned and made his way to the interrogation room and walked behind the two-way glass not saying a word to Stef. He leaned into the glass when he saw Preston being questioned by the male that tried to question Jude.

"You don't wanna play these games son. If you admit to what you did then we can probably get you a deal." The officer said sternly.

Preston sat there with his arms crossed against the table pretending like he didn't hear a word.

"Do you have anything to say?" The officer asked standing up.

"I want my lawyer." Preston said with a smirk.

The officer walked back into the observation room and leaned against the glass.

"I say I question the other two and try to turn them against each other." The officer said contemplatively.

Stef just nodded and Mike sighed running his hand down his face. The officer left the room and Mike turned to Stef.

"Are you going to talk to me yet?" He asked calmly.

Stef shot him an evil look before letting her head fall to look at her shoes.

"What are you thinking, we were married I know that look." Mike said moving to stand beside her.

"How did this happen?" Stef said quietly not looking up from her shoes.

"It just happens, no one can tell you why except for those boys." Mike responded.

Stef shook her head watching as they brought the next man in. When he was seated the officer sat across from him.

"We already know what happened, Justin, and this entire process will be much easier for you if you cooperate. You might as well tell us what happened." The officer stated calmly leaning back in his chair.

"Why would I tell you anything?" Justin snapped, but you could tell he was more jittery than Preston was.

"Well who knows, maybe we have it all wrong maybe you're the victim here. After all he is a kid. Let's hear your side of the story." The officer said trying a different tactic.

"My side of the story is nothing happened. End of story. You can ask my lawyer any other questions you might have." Justin said nervously.

Stef's hands were clenched on the ledge of the glass and there was fire in her eyes as she watched. The officer came back to their side of the glass when Stef grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"Now you're gonna blame him?" Stef yelled infuriated.

"I thought it might get him to confess to something so your kid didn't have to face a trial." The officer explained calmly with his hands up.

Stef seemed to wilt then letting her arms drop from his shirt. She fell to the chair at the table and put her head in her hands.

Mike looked to the other officer saying, "Thanks Smith, give us a second." Then he fell into the chair beside her.

* * *

Well I think I will leave it there for now. Next Chapter is Mike letting all his feelings out along with Jude arriving home. Some Callie. Some Noah. Stef drama and More. I don't own any people blah blah blah so please review. I think people are losing interest in this story.


End file.
